Nowhere
Note This is a four-part series about a boy and two friends. Look at the forests, not the trees. 01:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, please note that the First 4 chapters were written by Forestpaw. After that, it was given to me. :) [[User:Shigura| Reese Cups ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 16:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) The Box Chapter 1- Waking Up I felt cold. And as I pulled the soft fabric closer, he became colder. My eyes blinked open to find myself in my room, like always. My striped breadspread was on the floor, and only my sheets were covering me. I wasn't surprised; it happened every night. I sat up and ruffled his hair, the messy look made me feel better, really. I saw something that made me blink. I swiftly stood and crossed the room to get a better look. Yes, it was snowing. I grinned. No school today! I picked up the phone and dialed Mason's number. My friend picked up. "Yo, Rust. Yeah, I'll come over." "I didn't even ask, Mase!" I laughed. "But I was about to ask." "Did you invite E?" "Not yet. I'm calling him when we hang up." There was an awkward pause, then I continued. "I found something last night. I was hoping you'd know what it was." "I'll look at it after the snowball fight." "Who said we were throwing snowballs at each other?" "I did. Now, call E." And with that, Mason hung up. I sighed and dialed Ethan's number. Ethan "E" Hoberman picked up. "It's not even 9:00 yet," he groaned. "Can't you let a guy sleep?" I laughed. "Come over when you'd like." "At your will, Master." Ethan hung up. I returned the phone to its charging station, laughing. "E tries too hard," I murmured as I looked for a shirt to wear. Chapter 2- Showing Mason As the doorbell rang, Rusty was just pulling on his socks. He ran downstairs and slid across the slippery hallway, trying to get to the doorway first… His sister, Sandi, got there first. She glanced out the window, blushed, and pulled the door open to reveal Mason, flushed from the cold. "Let me in," Mason grumbled to Sandi. Sandi blocked the doorway with her body. "Not without the password," she sang. "Your password is an action," Mason pointed out. "And, no, Sandi, I am not kissing you!" Sandi looked disappointed as Mason shoved past her, attempting to get to Rusty. "Sorry," Rusty laughed. "I tried to get here first." Mason scowled at him. "E's not coming 'til later," Rusty went on. "I think I woke him up." "E?" Sandi asked. "Is he cute?" Mason scowled at her, too. "Aw, Sandi, go away," Rusty murmured. "I don't need you saying that Mase and E are hot." Sandi stormed away towards the kitchen, where Rusty could smell his mother cooking eggs. "Mr. Keppen," a strict voice said, "take your shoes off." Mason looked at Mr. Thomson, Rusty's father. "Yes, sir," he mumbled. Mr. Thomson was Rusty's strict father. He had almost divorced Mrs. Thomson twice when she insisted on original names. He had wanted to name Rusty and Sandi "proper" names... Ronald and Harriet. Rusty still shuddered when he thought of it. Mr. Thomson glared at the pair before he stalked away, his tall figure disappearing into the bathroom. "Let's go," Rusty hissed, and without complaint Mason followed Rusty to his room upstairs. "What did you find?" Mason asked as Rusty shut the door. Rusty grimaced as he crossed the room, pulling out a small box from underneath the bed. He sat next to Mason on his bed and opened it, revealing powder. "What is it?" Mason asked in awe. "It's... magic." Rusty put his hand in the box, touching the powder. "Watch." Mason watched as Rusty shut his eyes tightly and said, "I wish I had a chocolate-chip cookie." And, suddenly, there was a chocolate-chip cookie sitting on the floor next to the bed. Chapter 3- Mason's Wish Mason gasped. "Woah, is it good?" "I wouldn't eat it if it appeared out of nowhere," Rusty warned. Mason threw him a look and bent down to eat the cookie. As he bit into it, he gasped. "It's so good!" Rusty grinned. "I wished for a snow day." "That was you?" Rusty nodded. "Wish, so we don't have to make it up." "You." "It's your stupid powder!" Rusty blinked and changed the subject. "Maybe we could all turn into animals." "Cats," Mason said instantly, spitting out crumbs. Cats were by far his favorite animal. "We'll see." "No, I want to." "When E gets here." When the doorbell rang straightaway, I was sure I was cursed. I didn't want to turn into a cat. Mason bounded down the stairs despite a glare from my father and pulled open the door. I stood at the top. Ethan was there, grinning. "I decided to wake up." "Good for you." Ethan grinned, stepped in the house, shook my father's hand vigorously- my father has a liking for him, luckily- and joined Mason and I at the top of the stairs. "Now?" Mason asked eagerly. I sighed. "Yeah. Now." Chapter 4- Transformation After Mason had explained to Ethan what he was going to do- and getting another cookie in the process- we were finally ready to watch him wish to be a cat. Placing his hand in the box, Mason squeezed his eyes shut in excitement. Forgetting he was a warriors fan for a split second, I gasped when he yelled, "I wish I could join the Clans as a cat!" Ethan's mouth dropped open while I moved to get the box away from my friend as he began to transform. Mason dropped to his hands and knees as his black hair began to engulf him, turning into a thick pelt. His hands turned into paws, and his feet did, too. Something grow out of his back into a tail, and his nose stretched into a muzzle. His ears got closer towards the top of his head and turned into triangles... he shrunk, shrunk... He was a black cat, with a white spot on his chest. "Woah!" Ethan exclaimed. "I want to try!" He dove towards the box as Mason leaped onto the bed. "No!" I exclaimed. "Mason got his wish." Mason looked at me, meowed, and shook his head. His eyes glowed. "He wants to stay being a cat..." Ethan looked at him. "Well, I want to be one, too." The box was forced out of my hands and soon Ethan was transforming, after making the same wish as Mason. Ethan turned out to be a brown tabby cat. They both looked at me expectantly, Ethan moved closer to Mason. They want to keep being cats! Is that how good it feels? I asked myself. "Cats?" a voice said. Or rather, squealed. I turned to see Sandi bounding across the room. "Where'd you get 'em? Dad'll never let us keep 'em!" I watched as the Mason-cat tried to squirm away from Sandi, so she turned to the Ethan-cat. "This one's cute." Mason looked entirely offended, as if he could understand Sandi. Well, he can, I reminded myself. Ethan let himself be engulfed and petted by my sister, her hands running through his short fur. "Leave, Sandi," I grumbled. "No!" she protested. "Hey, what's that?" She had seen the box. Chapter 5- The Secret More coming soon! Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions